Harry Potter, jamais trop tard
by Sumomokodomo
Summary: Depuis qu'Harry sait qu'il est un sorcier beaucoup de choses terribles lui sont arrivées, il se cherche et quand il finit par se trouver c'est un véritable pétage de plombs auquel on assiste...Pour le meilleur et toujours le pire, Fic terminée.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Jamais trop tard.

Résumé : 

Cette histoire aurait lieu en 1993/1994 soit l'année scolaire correspondant au troisième livre.

**Harry Potter et Le prisonnier d'Azkaban**

Harry est le sorcier qui a survécu, mais la peur qu'il cachait au fond de lui finit par exploser suite à une rixe qui a mal terminé.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling est celle qui à créer Harry Potter, je ne fais qu'utilisé sa création pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Raiting : J'ai écris T parce que j'écris mon histoire au fur et à mesure et donc je ne connais pas la fin. Donc si sa venais à changer je le ferais savoir en gros !!! Ça pourrait peut-être atteindre rating M dans quelques chapitres, pas sûr.

Couple : Harry et Drago en principaux personnages.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 la dernière personne que j'avais eu envie de voir ce jour là.

Le dortoir était sombre et vide ou presque. Un jeune homme brun et pale était assis à la fenêtre. Il regardait le ciel obscurcit par les nuages dont d'énormes gouttes d'eaux jaillissaient pour s'écraser sur le sol ou sur la vitre en face du garçon immobile et silencieux. Son regard était vide, il semblait faible et malade, le visage humide et le corps grelottant sous une couverture aux couleurs rouge et or.

Madame Pomfresh avait dû s'absenté, ce jour et le précèdent, pour aider à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, suite à une épidémie très virulente. Elle avait débuté en ce même endroit et avait particulièrement touché les médecins et infirmiers. Le directeur avait sollicité toutes les aides possibles aux alentours. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry, en effet, le lendemain avait lieu l'avant dernier match de Quidditch entre les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Ce match serait décisif car s'y son équipe venait à l'emporter, ils arriveraient alors en finale au coté de Serpentard, leur véritable rivaux. L'unique problème, c'était lui, depuis son réveille l'adolescent ne se sentait pas bien, il avait des poussées de chaleurs et à peine tentait-il de se lever qu'il était pris de violents vertiges. Il resta encore un moment assis près de l'ouverture, avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Quand il revint enfin à lui, la nuit avait totalement enveloppé le ciel et ses nuages d'un noir d'encre où même la lune ne pouvait transparaître. Certains de ses camarades s'étaient même déjà couchés, mais il n'était pas rare que Neuville se couche juste après le dîner cependant ce n'était pas le cas de Seamus qui pourtant dormait comme une pierre.

Quand Harry jeta un œil au lit de Ron, il vit que celui-ci était vide. Harry ne supporta pas plus longtemps l'enfermement et pensa que partir à la recherche de son ami était le meilleur prétexte pour aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. En traversant la salle commune le jeune homme ne tarda pas à trouver le rouquin dans une posture très confortable, une main caressant la cuisse de sa partenaire et l'autre glissée dans le coups de celle-ci. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, Hermione aperçu Harry passé et se leva d'un seul coups repoussant brusquement Ron contre le dos du canapé.

_Harry, tu es réveillé! Est-ce que tu te sens mieux? Harry surpris qu'on l'ait remarqué sourit faiblement avant de répondre la voie encore pâteuse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dormir m'a donné faim, ce qui était totalement faux car il sentait que s'il mangeait quoique se soit il ne le garderait pas bien longtemps. Je vais chiper un truc ou deux aux cuisines, vous voulez quelques chose, Harry pria intérieurement pour deux réponses négatives. Mais alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche il fut coupé:

_Merci Harry nous venons de manger ça ne serait pas correcte. Ron grimaça et il fit signe, de la main à son ami nauséeux, de lui rapporter un petit truc tandis que sa copine avait le dos tourné. Ron, dit Hermione avec un petit raclement de gorge, je peux voir ton reflet sur le miroir d'en face.

_Ah…Ah, oui…, mais l'amateur de gourmandises ne mis pas longtemps avant de retourner la situation à son avantage, alors tu as sûrement dû me voir faire un signe à Harry pour qu'il nous laisse seuls, tout seul, insistant encore plus sur ses mots, très tout seule. Ron souriait avec confiance pour assurer l'authenticité de son gros mensonge et Harry compris que s'il voulait sortir prendre l'air, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Harry traversait les couloirs tel un zombie n'ayant aucuns buts réels, puis il se décida enfin à arrêter de tourner en rond. Le garçon alla dans la cours sur laquelle donnait la volière, le couvre feu n'étant que d'ici deux heures ou une heure et demi, il aurait suffisamment de temps pour remonter et au pire des cas, il avait glissé dans la poche gauche de sa robe de sorcier la bonne vielle carte du maraudeur. Mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entendit du bruit venant de la volière, du bruit non animal bien entendu ou du moins pas un animal avec des ailes. Un tel être même avec des ailes n'en feraient pas pour autant un ange. Il fallait visé plus gros, le jeune homme ne prit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Mais monter les quelques marches de l'escaliers qui le séparaient de la volière lui semblaient à présent impossible, surtout après avoir traversé la moitié du château dans son état, en réalité son « petit tour » pour aller se dégourdir les jambes venait de l'achever.

Il se laissa alors tomber contre un mur ayant l'allure de banc avec une embrasure qui donnait une vue magnifique sur la maison d'Hagrid, dont les lumières projetaient des éclats de lumière sur le lac encore plus noir et effrayant qu'à son habitude. Harry brûlait sur place, son visage s'était mis à perler de fines gouttelettes de sueurs, tellement la fièvre s'était emparée de son corps. Finalement, le son venant de la volière fini par se transformer en bruit de pas, de plus en plus proche. Quelqu'un descendait par l'escalier extérieur de la volière. Malheureusement quand le jeune homme souffrant tourna la tête il aperçu alors l'une des pires choses qu'il puisse trouver à Poudlard. Devant lui, était un élève de Serpentard, il était grand et d'une pâleur naturel, il laissa découvrir sournoisement ses dents avant de passer ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux blonds lumineux, puis cracha son venin habituel:

_Alors Potter, le héros de Poudlard prend des vacances? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu l'horreur de te rencontrer aujourd'hui.

_Malfoy je passe pour aujourd'hui, Harry venait de détourné le regard, pas assez en forme pour répliquer quoique se soit.

_Peut-être étais-tu trop occupé à créer une nouvelle mode, pour tenter de masquer le futur rang de perdant de ton équipe au match de Quidditch de demain. Malfoy prenait un plaisir malsain à vouloir pousser à bouts son ennemi. Harry finit par essayer de jeter un regard sombre au blondinet, mais il ne réussi qu'a grimacé un visage ennuyé. Malfoy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans son éloge envers Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'une simple robe de sorcier par-dessus un pyjama rayé puisse faire l'affaire, bien que tu sois l'icône de notre école pousser ta chance ne ta jamais réussi, surtout si en plus tu continue de te coltiner le Weasley et sa sang-de-bourbe de copine.

Harry se moquait bien qu'on le malmène après tout il avait eu toute son enfance avec les Dursley pour apprendre à encaisser tout genre d'insultes. Mais que l'on s'attaque à ses amis, ça il ne pouvait pas laissé passé sans en coller une à l'injurieux individu. Hélas, Harry avait oublié un détail, il n'était pas en état « d'en coller une » à qui que se soit. Il poussa sur ses jambes, se renversa lui-même de son banc et s'écrasa sur le sol avec une pesante violence et maladresse. Malfoy fut d'abord très surpris, lui qui avait fait un bond en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque du survivant. Voilà qu'il n'avait devant lui plus qu'une larve baisant ses pieds.

_Argh…Harry était face contre terre, le nez ensanglanté sous l'impact des pavés. Chié…va voir…dans ta gueule, à présent le jeune sorcier n'arrivait même plus à penser et marmonnait alors une suite de mots peu audibles et peu compréhensible. Cependant Malfoy ne se sentait pas très bien consciencieusement, s'attaqué aux gens de faible constitution, même pour un court lapse de temps, n'était pas un principe qu'il arborait.

Il tenta alors et malgré lui de, peut-être, venir en aide à Harry Potter, il approcha sa main de l'épaule du garçon sans pour autant la posé et murmura:

_Alors plus toujours aussi infaillible le Potter? Harry gifla maladroitement la main de Malfoy à l'approche.

_C'est bon tu as gagné, tire-toi. Harry soufflait ses mots, qui lui étaient douloureux aussi bien physiquement que du point de vue de son honneur. Malfoy tentait de contrôler son irrésistible envie de frapper cet homme déjà à terre.

Mais c'est finalement dans un silence gênant, que le Serpentard l'attrapa fermement par la taille en faisant glisser le bras du souffrant sur son épaule. Beaucoup de choses passèrent alors dans le petit esprit de Harry…, qui était cette personne qui venait de l'aider à se relever et paraître debout plus digne qu'à terre, Malfoy? Faisait t-il un cauchemars très très troublant? Malfoy était il possédé? Ou encore est-ce que Malfoy ne devait il pas être irrécupérable? Encore bien d'autres idées toutes plus surprenantes que les autres traversaient l'esprit de Harry . Et toute cette incompréhension se reflétait sur son visage, la bouche entrouverte , le regard de celui qui a vu passer un Dumbledore,tout naturellement, en caleçon blanc à cœur rose, dans un couloir de l'école. Draco ne mit pas longtemps à s'en apercevoir et répliqua brusquement:

_Arretes tout de suite de faire cette tête ou je te laisse pourrir ici comme un chien, mon père en serait très fière. Ne me tente pas! Le faible garçon tenta une réponse cinglante, qui au final sonna plutôt comme une question intime:

_Bas alors, pourquoi tu le fais pas Malfoy, ton père serait très fière de toi. Mais Malfoy le coupa sans même lui jeter un regard et répondu sèchement en le lâchant brusquement sur le banc accolé au mur.

_Je ne suis pas mon père. Et il ne dit pas un mot de plus, Harry comprenant qu'il avait touché un point sensible ne chercha pas plus loin et murmura un « merci » ostensible avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Des murmures parcouraient le sombre lieu, le sentiment de froides étreintes, le sentiment de quitter le sol, de flotter comme sur un nuage, mais avec aussi une désagréable impression,celle de ne rien pouvoir contrôler, celle de ne rien savoir.

Brûlant…malade…ici…Quidditch…infirmerie…professeur… points…maison… Bonne nuit. Puis finalement, la sensation de la chaleur, de la douceur de l' étoffe, le sentiment d'être drogué, empoisonné?!


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais pas l'intention d'envoyé tout de suite le second chapitre, mais finalement j'ai pas pu me contrôler.

Je vais tenter d'envoyé environ un à deux chapitres par semaines. J'écris très irrégulièrement donc même si le troisième chapitre est déjà écrit je ne le posterais que lundi ou mardi, comme ça je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de semaines sans chapitres, j'irais puiser dans la réserve ^^.

Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes, désolé s'il en reste.

Bonne lecture.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 Le Quidditch est une guerre.

La météo était parfaite pour un jour de match, d'un bleu clair parsemé de nuages, l'air était encore humide et un doux vent frais balayait le grand terrain vert. Plus de violente pluie glissante qui aurait précipité, joyeusement, les joueurs monté sur les balais à leur perte. Les Gryffondors avaient revêtu leurs protections de cuir rougit, ainsi que leurs robes pourpre et or. L'excitation ressenti était évacuée inconsciemment par les sorciers, une sorte de vibrations magique, ardente et passionné animant les balais.

_Harry…Harry! Tu m'écoutes? Tu ne te sens toujours pas mieux, on peut demandé à quelqu'un de te remplacer…Dubois s'inquiétait surtout qu'il n'avait en réalité personne pour remplacé le jeune homme, Harry semblait être ailleurs depuis ce matin, le regard distant., la rumeur courrait qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit au dortoir des Gryffondors. Et apparemment les élèves avaient beaucoup d'imagination car d'autres rumeurs venaient à compléter la première et certaines étaient la preuve d'un débordement émotionnel des plus douteux. Quand l'attrapeur finit par se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à lui il ne pu que sourire et secoué la tête bêtement, avant de finalement tendre son balai avec force tel un chef guerrier qui annonce l'assaut des troupes. Dubois comprit qu'il n'avait pas à se tourmenté plus longtemps pour la santé de son ami, il leva a son tour son balai, le manche frappant férocement contre celui de Harry, ce fut alors toute l'équipe qui se mit a héler guerrièrement leur détermination dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors! Le doute n'avait plus sa place. Dubois reprit de plus bel, engager dans l'atmosphère qui régnait:

_On est les Gryffondors!!! Montrons leurs qui sont les plus forts! La troupe, dans un dernier « YEEEH! » surpuissant qui résonna dans tout le stade se dispersa, la porte du vestiaire avait été ouverte, les fières combattants étaient acclamés à présent par un tonnerre d'applaudissement!

Le match durait maintenant depuis plus d'une heure, Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé le Vif d'or, en réalité, on ne peut pas dire qu'il l'avait beaucoup cherché. Il se repassait les évènements de la veille et de ce matin. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh était toujours retenu à l'hôpital et cela allait sans doute durée encore un certain moment. Une autre personne tenait l'infirmerie à sa place et cette personne était présente au réveil de Harry, le professeur de potions, Serverus Rogue. Heureusement pour Harry ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'il vu a son réveille puisque n'ayant plus ses lunettes il n'avait d'abord rien pu voir. Il comprit qui était l'individus quand celui-ci lui tendit une paire de lunette avant d'ajouter:

_Monsieur Potter, enfin ma patiente arrivait à ses limites, vous devez participé à un match de Quidditch, je crois. Votre équipe serait forte heureuse de votre présence en son sein. Vous devriez vous sentir mieux, grâce aux soins que je vous ai généreusement prodigué. J'espère que vous ne mettrez pas en doute la qualité de mes potions médicinales dans le cas ou votre équipe viendrait a perdre le match. Harry ajustait les lunettes sur son nez, n'écoutant pas vraiment, il attendait calmement que le professeur ait fini avant d'enfin posé la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son réveil, soit même pas une minute:

_Excusez moi, mais comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici? Harry connaissait bien sûr la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre tout de même pour en être certain.

_Un Serpentard vous a trouvé évanoui près de la volière, qu'aviez vous de si important, pour sortir si tard, dans un tel état ? L'alité ne prit pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'on venait de lui poser et continua droit au but:

_Malfoy, il était là.

_En effet ce noble Serpentard est celui qui est venu à votre secours Potter, mais ne vous inquiété pas, il a été remercié comme il le fallait. Grâce à son geste miséricordieux, sa maison a obtenu cinquante points en plus. Le jeune garçon ne pu s'empêcher d'être surpris bien qu'il savait déjà qui était son sauveur. Mais un mot avait ricoché dans le petit crâne du sorcier, « miséricordieux » qui se dit de celui touché par la misère d'autrui, « Malfoy miséricordieux, Ah! la blague! » pensa Harry, avant qu'un cognard ne lui rasa le bout du nez. Ce qui la ramena vite fait à la réalité présente, il était au dessus d'un gigantesque terrain de Quidditch a une trentaine de mettre du sol, son équipe jouait de tout son saoul pour remporter la victoire alors que lui rêvassait bêtement à des inepties.

Le Gryffondors scanna alors d'un regard expert les alentours a la recherche d'un reflet, d'un bourdonnement. Il croisa le regard de l'attrapeur adverse, se contact intense remplaça la parole, c'était un duel qui venait d'être lancer. Harry fut d'abord surpris quand il vit l'adversaire fondre sur lui mais il compris très vite que le joueur ne fondait pas sur une personne mais sur un objet. Harry tourna la tête et vit la petite chose à seulement cinq mètres de lui, brillante, rapide et alerte. Harry alors se jeta à son tour après la petite balle. Les deux poursuivants cote à cote filant à une vitesse qui en aurait découragé plus d'un. On pouvait entendre la voix de Lee Jordan, le commentateur, interférant avec le gémissement du vent

_Ça y est! Enfin, c'est maintenant que ça commence, le début de la fin… Les attrapeurs ont bougé le Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle ont repéré le vif d'or, si Potter l'a vu alors Diggory à intérêt à se bouger sinon Harry n'en fera qu'une bouché, n'est-ce pas professeur Mc Gonagal, mais le professeur décida de ne pas prêter attention à se commentaire rappelant une ancienne victoire ou l'attrapeur dans sa chute avait failli avaler la balle en or. Et puis ce qui se passait était de plus en plus fascinant, les poursuivants étaient à présent entrés dans une course effréné autour des tribunes. Un dangereux jeu de slalome venait de se mettre en place sous les yeux de centaines de têtes qui retenaient leur souffle, la moindre erreur pouvait fatale, peut-être pas forcement pour le joueur, mais déterminante pour l'enjeu du match.

Quand finalement tout s'arrêta, l'immobilité totale des deux attrapeurs se fut pas loin de la tribune des Serpentards, le Vif d'or avait disparu. Enfin presque, un reflet s'était dissimulé parmi le tissu argenté qui trônait au coté du vert. C'était la balle de fin de match. Harry plongea en direction de la balle ailée, sans peur, il tendit la main vers l'origine et la fin alors que le balai se rapprochait de la tribune à une célérité immodéré. Quand il referma son poing, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des poutres qui soutenaient les spectateurs. Harry, dans un effort colossale, releva de sa main libre le manche de son balai volant. Les poils du balai entrèrent en contact avec la tribune, l'impact tout de même sévère les abîma. Le manche tremblait et frôlait le mur, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la main de Harry qui maintenait le manche, la peau de ses doigts se brûla d'abord contre le tissu qui recouvrait la tour, celle-ci maintenu par d'énormes poutres en bois, elles finirent aussi progressivement par lui décollé la peau du dos de la main. Le jeune sorcier atteignit enfin le sommet de la tour avant de s'arrêter au dessus des élèves de la maison Salazar. Il replia sa main, à la fois douloureuse et engourdi, contre son torse. Après avoir trouvé l'équilibre qu'il lui fallait, il tendit l'autre main, les Gryffondors avaient vaincu.

Sous ses yeux, il aperçu le jeune homme blond, ses yeux étaient froids néanmoins ils y résidaient une lueur de satisfaction, celle d'avoir pour ennemi un téméraire et puissant sorcier dont le niveau ne pouvait que flatter Malfoy dont les armes étaient à peu près égales. Mais quand le blondinet croisa le regard de l'attrapeur, il se senti tressaillir venait-t-il d'avoir une pensée élogieuse envers Potter?! Il ne préféra pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps et se leva entraînant derrière lui une vague bruyante d'élèves excités. Cependant, Harry se mit à hurler,…le tumulte avait presque couvert sa voix et peu furent ceux qui l'entendirent, mais quelques individus se retournèrent et la curiosité s'abattit sur la tribune, bientôt plus que des murmures et des visages, tournés vers l'attrapeur, en attente de quelques chose. Harry se remit à hurler, cette phrase aurait pu s'adresser à tout le monde, d'ailleurs c'est-ce que tout le monde pensait. Mais Malfoy lui savait qu'elle n'était que pour lui « Serpentard, préparez-vous à affronté Gryffondors, pensez vous seulement êtres à la hauteur. » Cette phrase déclencha une tempête de murmures, de rires et de cris…

_Je t'attends Potter, fut les mots que formèrent les lèvres du garçon , le regard impassible.

La salle commune était électrisée de joies, les joueurs dans les airs portés par leur plus fidèles supporters, les Gryffondors eux même. L'ambiance ne semblait pas désemplir, les rires et la bonne humeur s'étaient répandu. Harry, lui aussi, n'avait pas arrêté de sourire, sa main bandé tenait un verre de Bièreaubeurre à moitié plein et écoutait Seamus raconté les scènes où Harry, le joueur de merveilles, jouait, toujours d'un point de vue très, très élogieux. Puis enfin le calme reprit sa place, Ron en profita pour rejoindre son ami avant de le harceler de questions:

_Harry, par la barbe de merlin, tu étais époustouflant! Mais comment se fait t'il que tu te sois transformé en véritable guerrier!!!

_Qu'est-ce que tu raconte « un guerrier »?

_Tu ne veux tout de même pas me faire croire que tu fais ça inconsciemment. D'abord tu sort de la salle commune pâle comme un fantôme, n'imagines tu pas à quel point on s'aient fais du soucis Hermione et moi!!!

_J'imagine bien Hermione et toi, quand je vous est quitté, mais je suis pas sûr que vous étiez très inquiets. Le rouquin ignora la remarque et continua, bien que le ton rose que son visage venait de prendre en disait long:

_Tu disparais et ne réapparais finalement que le lendemain à l'heure du petit déjeuné et avec une forme d'enfer! Ou était tu? Harry répondit à son ami, sans trop en avoir vraiment le choix, il évita cependant d'entrer dans les détails, sachant que s'il venait à ne rien dire, le garçon ne l'aurait pas lâcher avant qu'il est craché le morceau qui en vaille la peine d'être caché.

_Je me suis évanouie de fatigue, hier soir dans les couloirs, Ron devient plus pâle, sans doute le remord de ne pas avoir accompagné son ami malade, quand je me suis réveillé j'étais à l'infirmerie Rogue m'avait trouvé et soigné.

_Tu es sur qu'il ne t'a pas donné une drogue quelconque qui aurait pu agir sur ton comportement ou un truc du genre.

_Yep, j'ai passé le test anti-dopage, je suis négatif! Venait d'assurer le jeune homme brun avant d'avaler le fond de son verre. Mais son ami sembla un peu dérouté par une telle réponse .

_Hein? Harry eu un petit sourire, il ébouriffa de sa main les cheveux du rouquin avant de se lever, tu demanderas à ton père, il se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons en baillant une sorte de bonne nuit décomposé. Le roux resta immobile un moment, assez choqué par cette dernière marque d'affection très peu ordinaire de la part de son camarade. Il en fut parcouru d'un frisson dans tout le corps.

__________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite très bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne m'abaisserait pas au niveau des autres en vous suppliant de m'écrire des Reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic,…Après tout il est claire que votre avis ne m'intéresse absolument pas…qui voudrait savoir que sa fic est bourrée de fautes ou que sa fic est un pur délire ou que sa fic pourra un jour certainement être aussi connu que les romans même du petit Potter.

Ceci est un message anonyme de l'auteur, ^^ faut-il y comprendre quelque chose?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 Ron leurs demanda de les laisser seuls tout les deux dans les douches?!

Une semaine passa, les rumeurs sur la disparition d'une nuit du survivant n'avaient pas durée, remplacées par des discussions du match de Quidditch, toujours frais dans les mémoires. « Harry le super sorcier », « Harry l'invaincu »! Hélas tout cela lui étaient un peu monté à la tête, son comportement était différent, du moins, c'est-ce que son meilleur ami pensait. Même si ce n'était pas exactement pour cette raison, Harry avait bel et bien changé, il était plus assidu dans son travail, cherchait à être parmi les meilleurs, ce qui rendait très heureuse Hermione qui ne comprenait pas le point de vue de son petit ami, et qui ne refusait jamais d'aider son meilleur ami. Mais aussi, aux entraînements de Quidditch, il était devenu plus sérieux et donnait de plus en plus conseils à allure d'ordre, comme s'il se prenait un peu pour le chef, alors qu'en tant qu'attrapeur son jeu avec les autres joueurs de l'équipe ne concernait normalement que les batteurs. Ce fut aussi à cause de se nouveau comportement qu'il s'accrocha avec Dubois, ce qui expliqua aussi que ce jour là, l'entraînement prit fin après avoir débuté seulement trente minutes plus tôt.

L'équipe des rouges et ors traversaient les couloirs, en direction de leur salle commune,un silence lourd régnait en maître. Sûrement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu autant de temps que d'habitude pour bien se salir. Alors qu'il avaient atteins le dortoir au même moment, Ron fit signe aux autres discrètement de ne pas entrer tout de suite dans les douches, il avait besoin de parler seul à seul avec son ami. Et Dubois n'était pas d'humeur à avoir le rebelle devant lui une minute de plus.

_Je …Harry, je…c'est dernier temps,… Depuis le match,… tu vois, eh bien, tu es différent, tu …le rouquin semblait tenté de contrôler et peser ses mots, mais il n'était pas vraiment doué pour s'exprimer et il laissa tomber la méthode mielleuse et réfléchit, qui était loin d'être son fort, pour une autre tactique, plus franche, c'était tout ou rien. Merde, mais qui es tu? Qu'as tu fais de mon meilleur ami, Harry! MERDE! Le jeune Weasley encore plus furax que la fois où il avait trouvé sa petite sœur cacher dans les buissons avec un gars de Serdaigle en dernière année, venait de se lâcher. C'est a peine s'il n'arracha pas son t-shirt, avant de le balancer dans un coin d'une des cabines de douche, Harry prit alors celle d'à côté. On aurait pu imaginé la scène comme deux personnes dans un isoloir séparées par un mur fin et opaque.

_Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire? Ron ne pouvait pas le voir mais Harry ne se déshabillait pas, il attendait debout, comme un idiot, dans sa douche, que cela se passe. Ron respira un bon coups avant de reprendre, il parlait très vite et avait failli tomber en retirant son pantalon, sa ceinture ayant pris au piège l'une de ses jambes:

_Zut, enfin Harry, c'est pareil que la dernière fois après le match tu as changé, tu es devenu directif, tu deviens monsieur je veux être le meilleur, je veux être celui qui à toujours raison, pourquoi? Avant tu t'en moquais bien, tu es devenu…superficiel…parfois j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais parfaitement t'entendre avec Malfoy. Harry avait le cœur qui battait à deux cents à l'heure. Il ne dit pas un mot mais pensa beaucoup, il voulait être le meilleur, c'est vrai. Il voulait être celui qui mène la danse, il voulait être un rival, il voulait montrer qu'entre Malfoy et lui sur les rapports de force et d'intelligence, il était le meilleur. Ron qui ne pouvait pas entendre la réflexion intense de son ami compris qu'il y avait quelque chose. Eh! Harry, c'est à ce moment là que tu es censé me dire que tout va bien ou que tu commence à me gueuler dessus pour me dire de m'occuper de mes potions (en moldu ça sonne plus comme s'occuper de ses oignons). Harry s'assit dans la douche, le sol était encore humide, celle-ci avait dû être utilisée il y a peu, les vêtements du garçon épongèrent le fond d'eau et entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, c'était froid, similaire au froid qui enveloppait son coeur. Il prit une grande inspiration et entoura ses bras autours de ses genoux plongeant son regard dans le néant avant de révéler à son ami ses véritables sentiments.

_Je suis désolé, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, je sais que j'ai changé, moi-même parfois mon comportement m'étonne… Plus aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre, Ron s'était couvert avec sa serviette échappant ainsi à l'air ambiant frisqué, il s'était déplacé et attendait devant la porte de cabine de douche de Harry, immobile et invisible aux yeux du brun tourmenté. Cette nuit là, quand j'étais malade, j'ai rencontré Drago. Il m'a provoqué comme à son habitude, mais mon état ne ma permit que de me ridiculiser devant lui, cependant, c'était lui qui était là quand j'ai perdu connaissance. C'est lui aussi qui est allé chercher de l'aide auprès de Rogue.

_Je ne comprend pas. Et c'était vrai quel rapport cela pouvait il avoir avec Malfoy.

_C'est simple, il est le premier de mes ennemis que je peux voir, que je peux contrer et son comportement à montrer qu'il n'était pas totalement insensible et inhumain, il est droit! Depuis que je sais que je suis sorcier, j'ai déjà failli me faire tuer par à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, un professeur possédé, un maître des ténèbres, un basilic et voila que cette année, c'est reparti pour un tour. Harry ne parlait plus il gémissait des plaintes la voix cassée comme si sa gorge se serrait. Maintenant, il y a de magnifiques détraqueurs qui me pourchassent et me font revivre la mort de mes parents encore et encore. Ah! Oui et j'oubliais, le plus fervent soldat de Voldemort, à se nom, Ron eu les dents qui s'entrechoquèrent dans un spasme, s'est échappé de la prison la plus sûr du monde des sorciers pour venir terminer le job de son idole. Drago est le seul que je peux atteindre, il est aussi le seul qui ne tentera pas pour autant de me tuer, je sais à quoi je dois m'attendre. Harry avait complètement craqué, des larmes coulaient de ses joues et sa voix tremblait, il était terrorisé. Ron poussa la porte de la cabine de douche dans laquelle son ami se trouvait, il le vit à terre le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et le serra dans ses bras avec maladresse, n'étant pas doué, là non plus, pour réconforter ses amis, avant de murmurer à son oreille:

_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter. Mais tu sais tu es déjà bien meilleur que tout les Malfoy réunis, d'ailleurs c'est justement parce que tu as survécu au basilic que l'on peut dire que tu es fort. Tu es aussi un joueur de Quidditch mille fois plus talentueux que cet abruti et la preuve est qu'il n'y a même sept jours tu as fais remporter le match à ton équipe. Harry sentait la chaleur de son ami contre lui, d'un revers de main il effaça ses larmes reniflant bruyamment et retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Tu es quelqu'un aussi de très intelligent, tu as réussi à me battre au moins deux fois cette année aux échecs version sorcier. Tu n'as nullement besoin d'être le meilleur, sois toi, c'est suffisant puisque c'est aussi largement au dessus de la moyenne. Les garçon eurent un petit rire complice. Ça va allez maintenant, je suis là. Harry secoua la tête, la voix toujours hoquetante.

_Merci Ron, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je vais me calmer ne t'inquiète pas je vais redevenir notre bon vieux Harry Potter. Mais euh… tu veux bien me lâcher et allé t'habiller. Ron devint rouge tomate, en effet il finit par remarquer que sa serviette n'avait pas tenu correctement autour de son bassin quand il s'était baissé. Mais être nu et se voir ainsi ne les avait jamais troublé auparavant, enfin, il faut dire que c'est aussi la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proche ET nu.

_Hum, oui…Ron retourna se doucher, avant de proposer à Harry une sortie nocturne dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

_Pourquoi pas, mais ce soir je dois d'abord allez à ma « séance » avec Lupin.

Ce soir là, Harry ne se débrouilla pas trop mal face à l'épouvantard, il avait réussi du premier coups à ce qu'un filament de lumière argenté jaillisse, bien que toujours informe le Patronus s'attaqua aux faux détraqueur. Après que la séance ait pris fin, Harry devait se rendre directement dans les cuisines ou il avait rendez vous avec Ron et Hermione. Alors qu'il parcourait seul les longs couloirs de pierre de Poudlard, il fit une rencontre inattendu. Drago Malfoy était là, il discutait avec le professeur Rogue. Comme on ne l'avait toujours pas vu Harry en profita pour se cacher derrière l'une des grandes armures, pour espionner la conversation, surtout qu'il avait surpris Malfoy prononcé le nom de Potter!

__________________________________________________________________________________Remerciments:

Nati-Elya, pour la gentil et première review déposée.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde,

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais le chapitre trois apparaît comme étant le « Chapter 4 » mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est belle est bien le « Chapter 3 » mais pour une raison inconnu quand j'ai mis mon texte en « Chapter 3 » celui-ci est apparu entièrement souligné, va savoir pourquoi ^^ ?

Edit: Est-ce que c'est moi maintenant c'est le chapitre 4 qui est surligné, bon peut-être que ça veux simplement dire que c'est normal, pour les nouveau chapitre. Je me fais un cinéma ou quoi?!

Bon sinon voici enfin le chapitre 4 de mon petit pantin Harry et aussi sachant que la semaine prochaine aura lieu certains de mes semi partiels je ne pourrais pas poster la suite de la fic avant le week-end prochain.

Sinon grande nouvelle, Nati-Elya est depuis ce chapitre la correctrice de cette fiction, donc vive le français correcte!

Bonne lecture!

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4 Ordonne et j'obéirais

_Merci beaucoup Monsieur. Étrangement le blondinet semblait plus pâle qu'à son habitude et d'ailleurs, après qu'Harry se soit rapproché en se glissant derrière l'armure, le teint de Malfoy semblait même être devenu légèrement verdâtre.

_Est-ce que vous allez réussir à rentrer jusqu'à votre salle commune seul ou désirez-vous que je vous y accompagne Drago?

_Professeur, ne me comparez pas à ce faible petit Potter. Je réussirais très bien à rentrer seul, merci. Le professeur Rogue leva la tête scrutant son élève avant de finalement répondre:

_Oui, veuillez excuser mon impolitesse. Bien, je vous laisse. Au moment même où Severus tournait les talons le jeune garçon de Serpentard vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa d'une main au mur. Mais aucun bruit ne fut émit et le professeur disparu dans les couloirs sans un regard derrière lui.

_Potter, sors de ta cachette! Siffla le blond, le regard devenu noir. Harry était surpris, il croyait pourtant ne pas avoir été vu, tu empestes le sang-mêlé à des kilomètres… Harry à cette remarque, ne resta pas plus longtemps caché par la montagne de métal:

_Eh bien Malfoy, ta nouvelle couleur de peau te va à merveille, riposta Harry, tu tentes de gagner un concours de la mascotte des Serpentards? Malfoy, les yeux ronds, mit une main devant son visage avant d'inspirer profondément.

_Ceci est le cadeau d'une de mes connaissances, tu veux deviner laquelle? Harry souriait, il l'avait finalement eu sa revanche,… Puis réfléchissant un peu plus, quelle revanche? Harry avait-il reçu dernièrement quoique ce soit qui puisse valoir une revanche? Non, seulement un mauvais jour avec une aide précieuse. Harry se sentit un peu honteux et ne dit plus rien, puis il baissa les yeux à terre. Bizarrement ses chaussures n'avaient jamais été aussi intéressantes. Potter, tu es toujours là? Harry releva finalement la tête, son regard croisant alors celui du blond. Tu as compris que je faisais référence à toi, non? Rajouta Malfoy d'un air supérieur. Harry n'alla pas chercher plus loin dans la provocation et se contenta de conseiller Malfoy.

_ Tu devrais rentrer. Malfoy se figea un instant, puis finalement un sourire sournois perça sur ses lèvres, ses dents se découvraient largement, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait finalement eu une guérison miraculeuse, son teint avait reprit en quelques secondes sa couleur originelle.

_Oh non Potter, ne me dis pas, tout de même, que celui qui a survécu se sent redevable! Hin!hin!…Le rire bref et sec du jeune garçon était effroyablement mauvais. Harry l'avait ressenti comme une claque, oui, il se sentait redevable, son noble ennemi lui était venu en aide, mais il n'avait nullement envie de l'être plus longtemps. Harry, l'esprit toujours prit au piège, répéta de nouveau:

_Tu devrais aller te coucher Malfoy. Il essaya malgré tout de rester le même, et trouva une réplique à ajouter. Si quelqu'un te trouvait aussi vert, il n'y aurait que peu de temps avant qu'une annonce bidon face de toi la nouvelle bête de cirque de Poudlard. Hélas, une fois qu'il eut dit cela Harry se rendit compte qu'on pouvait penser qu'il se faisait du soucis pour Malfoy alors il tenta désespérément une suite logique. Et puis imagines comment tu traumatiserais la pauvre personne qui te rencontrerait avec ton nouveau teint vert troll. Malfoy, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, fut soudain prit d'une crise de fou rire qui ne pouvait être réprimé. Harry devint rouge pivoine jusqu'à ce que Malfoy finisse par sentir ses côtes lui serrer l'estomac, alors que son état l'avait déjà rendu nauséeux, il se mit à avoir des hauts le cœur, la main appuyée contre le mur, courbé comme si quelque chose lui était resté coincé dans la gorge, mais l'estomac vide, ce fut un filet de bave dégoulinante et de bile jaunâtre qui s'écoula sur le sol. Drago en avait les yeux rougis et ceux-ci s'étaient mis à briller de petites larmes. Mais Harry ne bougea pas, il attendit simplement le fixant toujours. Quand enfin, le Serpentard reprit le contrôle de son corps, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et fixa Harry avec les yeux qui signifiaient tout à fait : ouvre-là sur ce qui vient de se passer, et je l'ouvre sur ce qui s'est passé il y a une semaine. Harry comprit très vite et ne dit pas un mot de plus. Malfoy se mit alors en route vers sa salle commune, il ne réagit pas tout de suite en voyant Harry marcher lentement derrière lui, à une distance d'environ une demi-douzaine de mètres, pensant d'abord qu'il se dirigeait vers un lieu dans la même direction. Il décida simplement de ralentir le pas comme si son état avait empiré, mais le brun ne le dépassa pas pour autant, il accéléra alors précipitamment et fut certain en entendant les bruits de pas derrière lui s'accélérer. Il fit volte-face et demanda d'une voix étranglée:

_Je rêve ou tu me suis? Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un hochement de tête. Harry n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait, en effet, trouvé mieux que ses chaussures à regarder. Le mur avec ses immenses briques grises granuleuses semblait l'obnubiler. Malfoy repartit en trottinant, mais il ne put continuer à cette allure bien longtemps, il sentait la terre tourner. Il ralentit et se tint aux murs dans les couloirs et puis finalement aux rampes massives dans les escaliers. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Finalement, même embourbé par les symptômes de la maladie, le cerveau du garçon tournait à plein régime. Enfin, le blond s'arrêta devant un mur, le même que celui qu'Harry avait emprunté l'année précédente, pour entrer dans la maison des Serpentards. Malfoy murmura le mot de passe, sans se soucier de Potter derrière lui. Mais avant de franchir la porte qui avait apparue, le blondinet se retourna le sourire aux lèvres, et c'est avec la voix digne de froideur de Lucius, que Drago fit remarquer qu'en aucun cas la petite excursion de Harry le surveillant de près jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa salle commune en un seul morceau ne pouvait compter comme un « service rendu » soulignant inévitablement que Harry était redevable au fils Malfoy.

Le jeune sorcier fit alors demi-tour, en oubliant jusqu'à ses amis dont il ne se rappela qu'une fois après avoir dépassé le portrait de la grosse dame. Un peu perdu à dire vrai, il décida de sortir de nouveau pour aller en cuisine. Mais Harry les rencontra alors qu'ils remontaient les escaliers et en fut soulagé. Il tournait en rond depuis un bon moment, le cerveau tellement ramolli qu'il n'était plus très sûr de pouvoir rejoindre le lieu-dit sans encombres.

_Bah alors Harry ça a duré plus longtemps aujourd'hui? Ça va allez? Lui demanda Hermione un peu inquiète.

_Tu sais que tu as la tête d'un …, non en fait t'as la tête de rien, sourit malicieusement Ron. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien et à moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai la peau du ventre tellement tendu que j'ai l'impression que je vais…Hermione le coupa amicalement pour mettre un terme à son long monologue de moins en moins intéressant.

_Enfin ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, j'ai réussi à empêcher ce goinfre de tout engloutir, du coup il te restes une part de flan au potiron et des frites à la myrtille et aux chocolats. On avait aussi des bâtons de réglisse mais le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune est un peu long. Le rouquin souriait les joues gonflées par la nourriture, mais incapable de parler, il pointait Hermione du doigt. Quand elle s'en aperçue, elle s'empourpra et rectifia sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à en avoir mangé. Ron se dépêcha alors d'avaler la mixture qu'il lui restait dans la bouche mais la déglutition fut plus difficile que prévu et après avoir failli mourir étouffé il reprit:

_Je commence à déteindre sur toi et bientôt à la une de la Gazette des sorciers on pourra lire « Miss Granger, après avoir été l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de Poudlard, elle est aujourd'hui la plus grosse des goinfres! » Ron allait continuer sa taquinerie quand il vit qu'Hermione avait glissé sa main dans sa poche pour y récupérer sa baguette. Le garçon se ravisa en la voyant. Mais tu sais ma sorcière bien aimée, même si tu devenais un peu plus forte, ça ne me gênerais pas, tu sais je n'ai rien contre les personnes fortes. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es après tout...

_Arrêtes ça tout de suite Weasley, tu t'enfonces! Elle avait dit ça d'un air si excédé qu'Harry ne put retenir un fou rire. Mais merci quand même ça fait du bien d'entendre cela, elle l'embrassa alors tendrement sur la joue avant d'ajouter. Par contre toi, tu n'as aucune autre qualité que ton physique donc évite. Ron fit mine choquée et mima un geste comme s'il venait de ressentir une flèche lui plonger dans le cœur. Le trio arriva dans la salle commune en ricanant bruyamment. Les garçons dirent bonne nuit à l'adolescente avant d'emprunter l'escalier qui les menait à leur dortoir. Harry décida alors de raconter sa petite mésaventure à Ron, à partir du moment où il était tombé sur Malfoy.

_Quoi toi redevable à ce bourge de sang pur, c'est une blague! Où toi et ce gars êtes allé chercher un truc pareil, non mais vous avez l'esprit aussi torturé l'un que l'autre, c'est pas possible!!! Le garçon n'en revenait pas d'avoir entendu une tel chose, il avait les yeux tellement grand ouvert qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient finir par tomber et rouler sur le sol. Dans un petit rire gêné le brun passa la main dans ses cheveux.

_Oui tu as raison, je suis bête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend. Mais tout de même qu'est-ce qu'il croit pouvoir attendre de moi de toute façon.

_Ah quand même, tu me rassures, pendant un moment j'ai vraiment cru que s'il te disait de sauter de la tour d'astronomie tu le ferais. Bon, c'était bien marrant mais il se fait tard, je me couche, si on arrive encore en retard, McGonagall va vraiment finir par nous métamorphoser en montre. Bonne nuit Harry.

_Bonne nuit Ron.

Harry ne dormit presque pas, cette nuit-là., de multiples idées tournaient dans sa tête. A quoi pouvait donc bien avoir penser Malfoy en lui signalant les obligations qu'il lui devait toujours ? Il ne s'imaginait tout de même pas, qu'Harry allait devenir son petit toutou bien domestiqué et obéissant ?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Remerciements aux reviews et + :

À Felinness , non en effet ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que ma fic puisse être casée dans les bouquins Harry Potter. Mais sans le faire exprès, j'ai vu que le chapitre 2, montrait Poufsouffle contre Gryffondors en match et que c'était aussi le cas dans le tome 3 de HP. Un coup de chance ^^. Bien que la fin ne soit pas vraiment la même.

À ma très chère correctrice Nati-Elya. Je pense que le prochain chapitre va plaire, comme un bond dans l'avancement de l'histoire ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 Une journée comme les autres…

La journée commença comme n'importe quelle autre, Harry n'avait que très peu dormit et ressentait une certaines lourdeur qui parcourait tous les muscles de son corps. Il se releva et vit une demi douzaine de garçons enfilant maladroitement leurs vêtements, d'autres ressortaient des douches, le corps presque nu brillant de fraîcheur et recouvert d'un simple drap de bain . Ron semblait chercher furieusement quelque chose dans les profondeurs de ses draps. Quand enfin un sourire vint illuminer son visage, il venait de saisir une chaussette esseulée de sa camarade, l'autre ayant été enfilée quelques secondes auparavant au pied du rouquin. C'est en voyant toute cette agitation se calmer peu à peu qu'Harry comprit que s'il voulait manger ce matin, il fallait qu'il s'y mette aussi. Ainsi au bout de cinq très courtes minutes, il fut prêt, ayant pris soin d'éviter une douche qu'il décidait de reporter au soir.

Quand il entra dans la grande salle avec Ronald et Hermione, les tables étaient déjà recouvertes de centaines de plats colorés et odorants, le trio se dirigea vers des places laissées vides aux cotés de leur amis. Harry se risqua un regard vers la table des Serpentards, Drago y était, il parlait comme tout les autres élèves, mais quand c'était lui qui parlait, Harry ne le voyait que comploter d'autres histoires tordues. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, après tout Rogue était doué pour les potions, même pour celles qui devaient soigner les gens. L'adolescent décida d'oublier tout ça, il prit un petit-déjeuner digne de ceux qu'il prenait d'habitude avant un match de Quidditch, puis alla directement en cours.

À son bureau le Professeur Mc Gonagal était silencieuse vérifiant divers papiers, elle attendait que l'heure de son cours débute. Le cours passa très vite ainsi que les suivants. Harry avait décidé de ne pas manger son déjeuner à la grande salle, il avait prit des petits pains et une pomme et avait fuit comme un voleur ses amis. Hermione voulu le suivre mais Ron l'en empêcha, prétextant qu'Harry avait un « rencard ».

Harry se sentait toujours lourd comme dans un rêve qu'il ne contrôlait pas vraiment, il était parti sans vraiment savoir pour quelles raisons. Il alla près du lac et s'y assit, le vent était frais et les nuages gris recouvraient le ciel, mais il ne pleuvait pas, du moins pas encore. Il ne croqua la pomme qu'une fois avant de la laissé retomber contre ses cuisses. Avec ses mains il découpa un des pains en petits morceaux et commença à les jeter dans le lac sans grande attente, les voyant à la surface d'abord s'imbiber, avant de finalement sombrer dans le néant des eaux brunes. Certaines choses semblaient apprécier cette donation et des bulles remontaient à la surface. Harry cru voir un moment une tentacules se resserrer vivement sur le dernier morceau qu'il venait de jeter.

Harry sentit alors soudain son cœur faire un bond. Quelque chose venait de lui souffler à l'oreille. La pomme roula à terre quand dans un rapide soubresaut, il se releva tout en se retournant, ses gestes mal calculés firent que ses jambes se rencontrèrent, il risquait alors de glisser et de tomber dans un magnifique plat sur le dos dans l'eau glacé du lac. Drago était là, devant lui, il avait apparemment lui aussi imaginé la scène et avait lever la tête pour mieux observer ce qui aurait pu en être de la chute, mais Harry sembla retrouver sa stabilité. Drago s'esclaffa d'un air déçu.

_ Dommage… Mais de savoir que le petit Potter prenne peur de si peu, c'est amusant.

Peut-être es-tu trop sur tes gardes ou bien pas assez. Harry semblait à la fois soulagé et embêté, que faisait-il là, ne devrait-il pas être en train de manger, comme tous les autres.

Le blondinet semblait lire dans son esprit. Je t'ai vu partir, j'ai pensé que cela serait bien de te suivre, je pourrais être seul avec toi. Harry surpris eu soudain l'air horrifié. Voyons, fit-il mine de réfléchir, reprenons la suite de notre conversation d'hier soir. Excuse-moi, je n'était pas en grande forme pour continuer, tu dois me comprendre, non? Harry était coincé, il était incapable de bouger, son cerveau buvait les paroles de Malfoy comme hypnotisé. C'est bien Potter, je suppose que tu as du penser à ce que je t'ai dit toute la nuit, comme maintenant, ça te travail, n'est-ce pas? Que voulais-je dire, que pouvais-je bien attendre de toi?

_ Non, ce ne sont que tes hypothèses, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense. Harry décida de faire paraître un visage confiant devant le blond, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point Malfoy avait visé juste.

_ Oh, Harry je t'en pris, je sais à quoi tu penses . Nous sommes tout les deux plus similaire que ce que tu n'oses le dire.

_ tu n'es …mais il fut coupé par le garçon à la chevelure dorée et au regard transperçant.

_ Un rivale?

_ C'est faux, tu n'as pas cette importance, s'emporta le petit brun, tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur!

_ Je suis l'un de tes ennemis et je suis le seul que tu peux voir. Harry ne pouvait le croire, il n'avait dis ça qu'à Ron et celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais trahis, peut-être une confession auprès d'Hermione encore mais jamais auprès de leur ennemi commun. Un sortilège pensa-t-il alors.

_ Non, Harry rien de tout cela. Harry le fixa dans les yeux, comment avait-il…? Il retrouva la mobilité de ses jambes et tourna le dos à Drago, il se mit à marcher très rapidement le long du rivage, les mains collées sur ses oreilles, comme un enfant, essayant de couvrir les paroles de Malfoy qui venait de commencer à citer mot pour mot les paroles qu'il avait confié la veille à son ami. À peine avait-il baissé la tête qu'en la relevant, il vit juste en face de lui Drago, comme s'il était apparu par téléportation, cela devenait de plus en plus évident, mais comment en être sûre. Alors Potter que vas-tu faire, tu m'es redevable. Et puis plus tu attendras longtemps plus tu le seras.

_ C'est faux, je ne te dois rien. Harry venait de pousser violemment le blond qui tomba assis sur l'herbe verte de la rive. Regardant le survivant de toute sa grandeur et le survivant le regardant de toute sa hauteur, Harry avait en lui un sentiment étrange de supériorité et de culpabilité. Toujours cette culpabilité qui lui hurlait à ses oreilles d'ôter ses sales pattes du noble Malfoy.

_ Je ne te dois rien, je ne te crains pas! Je suis aussi fort voir même plus fort que toi et je suis aussi plus courageux…

_ Et aussi plus intelligent peut être? C'est fou ce que les amis peuvent dire pour quelqu'un qu'ils aiment et qui dans une mauvaise passe, déprime. Ils auraient pu aussi dire que tu seras celui qui vaincra Voldemort, Oups! c'est vrai c'est déjà ce qu'ils ont dit, qu'elle bonne blague. Enfin après tout, c'est vrai, tu as toutes tes chances, tu es encore à l'école et ton adversaire est le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps, il tues sans pitié quiconque se met en travers de sa route. Malfoy raillait comme jamais et dans sa voie l'excitation était nettement audible

_j'ai survécu…

_ Un sursis? Pour combien de temps? Pour mieux mourir? Ah, oui mourir célèbre? Mourir dans la gloire, tu seras l'idole des résistants quand il sera de retour et finalement c'est dans la même douleur qu'ilS périront. Tu es si silencieux Potty, quelque chose te trouble?

_ Tu n'es pas Malfoy! Harry venait de saisir Malfoy par le col qui était toujours à terre et lui hurlait à l'oreille, tu ne peux pas lire en moi aussi facilement, je ne mourrais pas de la main de Voldemort et il ne sera jamais de retour, il est mort. Ton maître n'est qu'un songe. Drago souriait, il regardait le brun comme une pauvre petite chose.

Une petite chose éventrée et agonisante et devant laquelle Malfoy prenait un plaisir malsain à jouer avec les viscères qu'il tiraillait à l'aide d'une branche ramassée par terre, il les étalait les laissant plongé dans l'eau du lac attendant qu'un fin gourmet s'en délecte si tenté qu'il eu encore faim après le pain.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait.

_ Il n'est jamais trop tard pour changer d'avis Harry… te rappelle tu de la proposition que je t'avais faite le premier jour de notre rencontre, celle de bien choisir tes amis, Harry,… rejoins-moi. Malfoy était devenu sérieux, le sourire sadique qu'il montrait quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu.

_ Non, la voix de Harry laissa paraître de l'hésitation et de la peur.

_ C'est-ce que tu veux, Harry…Le garçon qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le col du blondinet respirait difficilement. Il eu un hoquet de surprise quand Drago toujours assis à terre tendit ses mains froides vers celles du brun. Le blond laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses poignets puis de ses mains. Et finalement enleva délicatement les doigts d'Harry tétanisés d'avoir serré aussi fort le bout de tissu du vêtement de Drago. C'est bien, ne t'en fais pas tout va bien. Harry ne comprenait pas Malfoy était si froid et si doux pourtant. Ses paroles comme ses actes étrangement apaisait Harry et s'il décidait de tout abandonner, abandonner toute résistance, abandonner la peur, abandonner ceux qu'il avait peur de perdre. Harry lentement glissa à terre se laissant entraîner dans les bras du blond. C'est bien Harry, tu n'as plus besoin de te torturer l'esprit. Laisse moi t'aider. La main de Drago caressant alors son visage, sa main froide fit frissonner Harry, elle le guida à poser sa tête contre le torse du blond. Il senti alors la chaleur du torse contre sa joue et le souffle brûlant se rapprochant de sa nuque. C'est bien Harry, laisse toi aller, oublis la peur, oublis la raison, laisse moi te guider vers un nouveau monde. Harry se sentait détendu, il se sentait bien, il voulait rester là pour toujours ne plus être importuner. Ne plus exister.

Lol, c'est marrant à corriger comme texte,(Si, si, j'ai corrigé le texte, mais toutes seule cette fois si donc j'ai même dû rajouter des fautes), d'un seul coup on passe à un niveau de lecture pervers. Regardez, Prenons la phrase « laisse-moi t'aider », j'utilise ainsi un verbe du troisième groupe (prendre) pour savoir si le verbe est à l'infinitif ou pas. Sinon y a aussi le verbe « pendre« , mais c'est nettement moins joyeux ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 Abandonnes tout espoir.

Les mains d'Harry s'étaient jointes et s'accrochaient au pull du blond comme si le lâcher signifiait tomber dans un précipice sans fond. Puis il murmura:

_ Qui es tu?

_ Qui tu veux?…Qui as-tu envie que je sois? Moi? La voie de Malfoy était si douce.

_ Je veux que tu sois « lui » . Je veux que tu reste « lui.»

_ Très bien. Quand Harry releva la tête, Malfoy lui souriait affectueusement, ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés impeccablement, alignés comme des troupes de combat en formation, pas une mèche de travers.

Sa peau blanche était comme de la neige éternelle, aucune imperfection n'osait venir la souiller. Harry se risqua à lâcher le pull du garçon, levant une main vers cette figure, venant de ses doigt toucher les lèvres rose pale du jeune homme blond. Son visage suivit alors le même trajet que sa main, il fit glisser timidement son nez contre le menton de Malfoy et avec un peu d'aide de celui-ci leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer.

Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de Malfoy, argentés comme un miroir, reflétant cet acte fou. Harry ferma alors les yeux de toutes ses forces, pour ne plus y penser. Je ne fais rien de mal, non?

La sensation de chaleur de leurs langues en contact, glissant l'une contre l'autre, l'une dans l'intimité de l'autre. S'en est déjà trop…

Harry voulut alors se retirer en posant son front contre celui de Malfoy et en reculant le bas de son visage. Je ne peux faire plus… Mais Malfoy l'en empêcha, il attrapa la chevelure brune de l'adolescent fermement dans sa main droite, il pressa leurs visages l'un contre l'autre, non…arrêtes…,et fit descendre son autre main le long du buste de Harry qui tenta de ses deux mains de saisir, avec une certaine faiblesse, celle qui détenait ses cheveux, bien qu'en lui un sentiment nouveau le brulait, il devenait de plus en plus insatiable et de moins en moins résistant. Il sentit alors la main froide de Drago quand celle-ci souleva son pull et agrippa son pantalon à la ceinture.

Le blondinet, à l'aveuglette et avec des gestes précipités, laissa quelques marques de griffures sur l'estomac du Griffondor avant d'arriver à ses fins. Harry, surpris qu'une main l'ai saisi, sursauta cherchant cet fois-ci à vraiment fuir, qu'est-ce que je… ses yeux jusqu'alors fermement resté clos s'ouvrirent. Mais Malfoy ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il se fit plus violent, mordant la lèvre inferieur de l'autre garçon qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, avant de suivre le chemin que cet punition venait de tracer.

_ Arghhh…murmura le brun, je saigne… Il sentit alors l'étreinte se relâché de part en part.

_ Ça peut arriver…si seulement tu étais plus sage, lui susurra alors Drago, enfin peut être trouves-tu ça plus agréable, repris le blond avant de lécher la blessure.

_ Non…je…Il leva le visage au alentour, et si on nous voyait…?

_ Tu le penses vraiment…? Tu l'as compris depuis un moment maintenant,…Malfoy se laissa tomber sur le dos, Harry s'allongea alors sur lui avant de murmurer.

_ Ce n'est pas réel… Le blondinet sourit avant de finalement le corriger:

_ Ce n'est en effet pas la réalité, mais ce sont tes phantasmes, ce que tu veux réellement faire avec moi. Drago saisit alors les poignets du survivant, et leurs deux corps de renversèrent, ils étaient à présent dans le dortoir des Griffondors, celui-ci était vide ou presque, eux y étaient. Alors profite en je suis entièrement à toi et je serais comme tu le voudras.

Malfoy surplombait Harry de tout son corps. Il se laissa glisser le long du corps du brun, enlève-les, Harry s'effectua alors le regard vide, il fit glisser à ses pied son pantalon et son caleçon, prend-moi par pitié, pensa-t-il, mais il ne réussi qu'à murmurer un faible, je veux… Drago le regarda, avant d'ajouter, je vois que tu as compris. Il approcha alors son visage de l'entre-jambe du garçon et sortit sa langue pour en lécher l'extrémité avec de petit lapement pour tester la réceptivité de son partenaire, Harry se sentait brûlant et s'entendit alors grondez tout haut,

_ Fais-le! On exécuta alors sa demande sur le champs, Harry resserra subitement ses poings sur les draps et fut parcouru de « ce » sentiment, quand il la senti submergée de chaleur, la langue de Drago le caressait, ces lèvres continuaient encore et encore de s'agiter, l'absorbant d'abord avant de le rejeter pour mieux le reprendre ensuite, le plaisir lui souleva le buste et un gémissement aigu lui échappa.

_ Voyons ne t'emporte pas pour si peu, ce n'est que le début, Harry. Je vais te montrer d'autres choses, tu vas voir. Harry le regardait, stupéfait de ce découvrir si …malsain.

_ Je veux plus, ce furent les derniers mots compréhensible qui prononça avant de se retrouver le visage contre les couvertures. Il sentit alors qu'on lui enduisait de quelque chose de froid et gras. Une douce odeur mentholé sembla alors flotter dans l'air. Mais il n'y pensa pas plus quand il sentit qu'on insérait en lui un doigt fin. Attend, ça va un peu loin,…je

_ Et le deuxième, coupa alors Malfoy en introduisant un second doigt en Harry.

_ Ha…aaaah…Harry se mit à pousser une multitudes de petits cris grave entrecoupés par sa respiration de plus en plus haletante. Ses doigts qui le pénétraient était comme s'il on le tuait à petit feu, il se sentait si sale et si bien à la fois. Il tenta de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter tout ce bruit, mais il ne teint pas longtemps. Mais finalement, il se calma quand Malfoy se releva. Non…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, dit-il. Il retira ses vêtement laissant découvrir une peau tout aussi blanche, il semblait tout aussi excité qu'Harry. Je veux te voir, tourne toi. Harry baissa les yeux un instant avant de s'exécuter. Il s'allongea au milieu du lit et écarta les jambes, les genoux légèrement pliées. Malfoy avança alors à quatre pattes vers le brun, il lui retira le t-shirt seule pièce restante de l'uniforme du Griffondor. Positionna ses jambes sous les cuisses du garçon avant de le pénétrer soudainement. Harry agrippa alors l'épaule de Malfoy et la serra fermement en inspirent difficilement. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, devant le visage déformer du brun, le visage de la douleur, le visage du plaisir intense. Il commença alors à jouer avec son bassin, donnant de violent coups de rein, agitant tout le corps de son partenaire de soubresauts. Encore, et encore. Plus profondément, plus intensément, il le pénétrait, le songe semblait si réel. Harry le voyait revenir et repartir, comme des vagues s'échouant sur le rivage, léchant le sol pour lui dire au revoir, et se jetant contre lui pour le saluer, s'infiltrant en lui de toutes part à chaque fois. Le moment était intemporel, l'adolescent et son rêve semblait vouloir faire perdurer infiniment ce moment d'extase douloureuse.

Mais Malfoy, se mit soudainement à crier le nom de Harry.

_ Harry,…Harry! HARRY…. Cet voix semblait pourtant lointaine. Harry saisi alors se corps au-dessus de lui pour qu'il ne s'éloigne pas lui aussi. Harry se mit à embrasser le torse de son partenaire, il le parcourait de baiser avant de finalement décider de marquer son territoire, le survivant surprit son compagnon qui poussa un cri plaintif en le marquant d'un suçon à la poitrine.

Le brun senti alors une terrible douleur à la mâchoire.

Vous voulez une suite ^^ bas elle est déjà écrite, enfin!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7 Laisse-béton

Quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il étreignait solidement Ron, celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs totalement horrifié et pétrifié.

Ronald tenta tout de même de balbutié quelques explication devant le regard perplexe du somnolant jeune homme.

_ Tu…des cris…je pensais que…Celui…pas-le-nom., Ron ne contrôlait plus sa propre bouche, ni même son cerveau, et…et des cauchemars…mais…quand je suis…Harry commença à comprendre quand il vit le visage de son ami rougir, tu m'as fais…tu m'as…un…un…Harry le coupa alors avec courage ou folie:

_ Suçon? Les yeux de Ron se mire à briller, les rides de son front étaient de plus en plus distinctes.

_ Un SUÇON!!! reprit alors scandalisé Ronald. Harry compris alors qu'il était revenu à la réalité et que le songe avait apparemment « légèrement » débordé.

_ Un suçon, répéta alors le brun en écho, Je…Je rêvais…que je faisais un suçon. Ron sanglotai, sa voix alors devenu voilée.

_ Tu faisais pas… de cauchemar, Ron traumatisé revit la scène de son point de vue un peu plus clairement, tu faisais un rêve très…très…, mais j'le savais pas!!! Je l'ai su que quand je me suis approché de toi et que tu m'as alors…tu m'as…attraper par la taille, avant de…!!!

_ Suçon? Tenta de se rassurer Harry, j'ai rien fais de plus? Ron secoua la tête en signe de négation. Après quelques secondes de réflexion Harry paru anxieux avant de poser une ultime question:

_ Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose? Ron rougit et Harry s'agrippa soudainement à lui avec une certaine violence, Ronald encore sous le choc et par reflexe instinctif croisa ses bras devant sa figure, Harry se mit alors à paniquer avait-il parler pendant son sommeil? Il s'écroula alors sur son lit, lâchant par la même occasion son meilleur ami encore tremblant. Celui-ci reprit après une bruyante respiration.

_ Tu n'as rien dit, Harry vit alors une lueur d'espoir et releva la tête, enfin rien de compréhensible, Harry fonça les sourcils en colère avant de finalement de se radoucir, tu ne poussais que des gémissements, c'est pas facile à comprendre, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était pas des cauchemars après tout pour la première fois, tu ne te plaquais pas les mains sur le front. Mais bon, j'espère que t'as bien pris ton pied parce que t'as réveillé tout le dortoir, on s'inquiétait on a failli aller chercher Mc Gonagal.

_ Vous l'avez pas fait!!! S'enquit Harry de devoir justifier un tel remue-ménage.

_ Nan, t'inquiètes, mais faudrait peut-être qu'on se recouche, en effet tout le dortoir des garçons avait assisté aux dernières scènes, Seamus fit un clin d'œil pervers à Harry, qui n'en fut pas très rassuré. Harry fit ses excuses à tout le monde, mais la plupart s'en fichait, il savait que le lendemain matin, il harcellerait Harry pour qu'il détaille un peu son « cauchemar ». ê_ê

Le lendemain Harry passa sa journée à esquiver les Griffondors dans la confidence, il s'était levé plus tôt que tout le monde, bien que ça n'était pas si difficile car il n'avait plus fermé l'œil de la nuit de peur de revivre un autre rêve dément. De plus depuis cet incident, Hermione le regardait froidement par rapport à d'habitude, elle faisait un genre de crise de jalousie. Qui à tous les coups durerait tant que la marque sur le corps de Ron ne sera pas parti pensait Harry.

Mais le pire semblait être à venir, il tomba dans un couloir sur Malfoy et ses deux gorilles, Harry se paralysa alors sur place sentant le rouge lui monter aux oreilles.

_ Hey, tiens Potty! L'interpella le Serpentard au regard d'argent, alors comme ça le célèbre Potty, phantasme de ses dames, fait lui aussi des rêves cochons!!! Ouais, c'est claire que même en étant célèbre vu la tronche que tu te payes ça doit pas fonctionner des masses avec les filles. Des rires gras, sortir des gosiers des deux molosses qui accompagnait le blondinet.

Harry, vexé et peu réfléchi suite à la nuit presque blanche qu'il avait passé sortit de ses gongs et se rapprocha tout près de la bande avant de se mettre à sourire.

_ Non tu as raison je n'ai trouvé aucunes filles aussi laide que moi pour me satisfaire, par contre chez les mecs tu étais parfait. Malfoy fit un pas de recule, qu'arrivait-il à Potter pour une telle réaction? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. J'ai rêvé que toi et moi ont baisait comme des chiens!

_ Arrêtes-ça, je ne trouve pas ça drôle! Drago vira au rouge de colère. Ne m'inclus pas dans tes saletés!!! Crabe et Goyle était devenu muet, surpris tout autant que leur chef.

_ D'ailleurs, c'est même toi qui me prenais, qui m'arrachait mes vêtement avec excita…mais Harry ne put continuer, car Malfoy trancha.

_ Je comprend tout à fait, Harry sursauta, tu ne peux vouloir que le meilleur, mais tu as rejeté mon amitié il y a maintenant de cela trois ans, tu le regrettes? Je te comprend, moi aussi, si je le pouvais, je ferais tout pour être avec moi, Malfoy avait décidé d'entrer lui aussi dans le jeu de la provoque, ne pensant cependant pas une seule minute que ce que disais Harry puisse être la vérité, ne serait ce qu'un instant. Harry était troublé, était-ce encore un rêve. Mais tu vois Potty, moi je n'ai rien à faire avec déchet de ton genre, Harry passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, il n'était pas en train de rêver, c'était le vrai Malfoy et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, Harry tourna les talons, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il quitta le couloirs sous les sifflements des deux larbins. Il se dirigeait vers les cachots pour assister à un cours de potion pour la dernière heure de la journée.

Le garçon ce surpris à siffloter l'aire d'une chanson, il se sentait mieux, il n'avait en sorte eu besoin que de se défouler un peu après sa récente petite crise de panique. Voldemort serait peut-être de retour un jour, qui sait dans combien de temps, pourquoi se préoccuper de choses inutiles pour le moment.

_ Potty… Harry se retourna subitement, tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier soir? Pensait-il au rêve? Bien sûre que non, il ne savait rien ou presque. Harry reprit confiance en lui et s'approcha du beau jeune homme blond, tellement près que leur joue se touchait, mais Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Harry lui susurra alors à l'oreille:

_ Je te suis redevable,…Drago pouvait sentir le souffle de son ennemi lui caresser l'oreille, que désirs-tu de moi?

_ Je veux que tu n… ses mots allèrent se graver à jamais sur le cœur du survivant.

_ Je le promet. Harry inspira alors pour une première et dernière fois l'odeur de cet être humain à ses côtés, avant de laisser un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci. Drago ne réagit pas, il regarda le brun partir, cet excentrique qui lui tournait le dos avait laissé une sensation si douce sur sa joue.

FIN

C'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiin, lol, bon je suis désolé encore milles excuses pour le retard. J'espère néanmoins que vous n'êtes pas déçu d'avoir attendu.

Et pour les mots prononcé par Malfoy, moi je les ai, mais si je les dis ça cassera tout, donc imaginez que ça a rapport avec le comportement qu'a Harry envers les trois Serpentards dans la salle sur demande dans le dernier tome

Sinon, merci d'avoir lu ma fic. Promis, je ne posterais plus à présent que des fics terminé pour évité des coupures d'un demi-siècle entres chaque chapitres ^^.


End file.
